


Mind to Mind

by salamandelbrot



Series: Old School Wrasslesmut [12]
Category: Extreme Championship Wrestling
Genre: 1995, Breathplay, Burns, Episode Tag, F/M, Kayfabe Compliant, Mind Games, Needles, Nipple Torture, Non-Consensual, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 00:29:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6261967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salamandelbrot/pseuds/salamandelbrot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the January 31, 1995 episode of ECW, Woman gets Cactus Jack at her mercy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mind to Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Highlights of said episode include: Cactus Jack getting his hand broken, Woman ordeing Sandman to blind Cactus with his cigarette, assorted canings, Woman cutting THE MOST MENACING PROMO EVER repeating "I'm going to turn you into him" while Sandman hits himself in the face with the Singapore Cane, and Cactus getting on his knees and begging for a Texas Death Match.
> 
> So, you know, regular Tuesday in ECW, all things considered. "All things" including a torture/porn/torture porn episode tag. :p

Cactus Jack woke up to the feel of a cigarette burning his armpit. He tried to jerk away and found that not only was he tied to the bed, someone was sitting on his hips.

"Hello, Cactus." She smiled down at him and ran a gloved thumb over his bottom lip. 

"Hello, Woman." 

She pinched the spot she'd just burnt and he grunted. "Aren't you going to ask?"

"Ask what?" 

"Ask anything." She ran a finger around his left nipple, slow and deliberate. "How I got in here? Why you're tied up?" She pinched the erect bud, twisted. "What I'm going to do to you?"

"Well, as far as those go, I think I already know the answers. You got in here by fluttering your eyelashes at the desk clerk, the reason I'm tied up is that you're a physical coward, and what you're going to do to me is anything that comes into your sick, twisted mind until you get bored."

She patted his cheek. "You're so smart, Cactus." She gave a little wriggle and he felt his cock starting to harden. "Now, do you want me to burn an eye or your tongue?"

Cactus tried not to let the twist of fear he felt in his gut show on his face. He stuck his tongue out at her.

When the cigarrette touched it, he started wheezing before it even started to hurt. "Don't move. Just let me." He held still. She didn't leave it there long. She kissed his tears away with a throaty laugh. "So smart. That'll heal, you know."

She tossed the snuffed cigarrette aside and leaned over to pick up her purse, from which she pulled a slim, leather case. "Guess."

"Breath mints." His tongue felt like it was still burning.

She unhooked the case, opened it, and drew out a long, shiny needle. "Not quite." She pinched the nipple she'd been playing with firmly and slid the needle through it. Even as he gritted his teeth at the pain, Cactus's cock twitched against the satin of her skirt. "Mmm, I thought you'd like that." She was already carressing the other nipple. "Give it a little time and you'll like anything I care to do to you." 

Her fingers flicked lightly at the needle while she leaned down to suck his other nipple. When she pulled away, he knew what was coming.

"There," she cooed as she pierced his other nipple. She knelt up, the loss of her weight against his cock dragging out the whimper he'd been holding back. She leaned over his left hand, smirking at him. "Patience, Cactus." She twirled another needle between her fingers and gripped his thumb in her hand. "Shhh." She kissed his thumbnail then, slowly, inexorably, slid the needle under his nail.

Cactus screamed. He screamed on every finger, and every time she cooed and kissed him and waited for him to stop before the next one. "Don't you think," he panted, tongue clumsy and swollen, "that someone is going to wonder about all the screaming?"

She smirked and traced a finger over his throbbing nipples. "I think they'll let us have our privacy, Cactus. Now." She walked her fingers along his other arm, up to his broken hand. "If I untie your wrist, can you be very good for me?" She tapped his palm and he tried not to flinch. "What do you say?"

"I say try it and find out."

She laughed and began untying the knot at his wrist. "Let's find out together." He made a grab for her and caught her arm right above the elbow, clenching his teeth against the pain. She slid one leg back to press her thigh between his legs, running her stocking along his soft cock. 

"Ooh, Cactus, you're hurting me," she deadpanned, giving a little jerk with her shoulder that made him bite back a scream. "I think you're huting _you_ more though, hmmm? Now how about you let go and play nice?" 

She patted his cheek when he let go, smiling down at him and pressing her leg a little more firmly between his before drawing it up under her. She planted both knees just below his ribcage and knelt up. Despite her size, it crushed the wind out of him. She smiled down at him while he gasped like a fish out of water, then wrapped her hands around his wrist, firm but gentle. She drew his broken hand under her skirt. She wasn't wearing panties.

"Be nice to me, Cactus," she sighed, rocking her hips, sliding her wet lips along his fingers. He imagined he could feel bones grinding but he didn't have the breath to scream. "And maybe I can be nice to you, hmm?"

He grit his teeth and jerked his hand up against her. Woman wasn't the only sicko in this room and Cactus wasn't going to be the only one screaming tonight, he was going to make her shatter like his fucking fingers. 

She moaned and he grinned up at her through his tears. Trying to get his fingers in her hurt too much, made him start to white out and lose his stroke, but he could work the edge of his index finger and palm along her slit. He drove his thumb joint up against her with little jabbing thrusts, making her cry out every time the bottom knuckle of his index finger dragged over her clit. 

Her painted lips hung open as she panted and he could see flyaway stands of hair plastered across her face. He was starting to get hard again, watching her, feeling how hot and wet she was on his throbbing fingers.

"Does-" he wheezed, "does Sandman get to see you sweat?"

"What do you think?" She reached down and twisted the needle in his nipple until he was sure she was going to tear it out. He couldn't stop the hurt little wheezes that escaled him, or the way his cock twitched when she snapped her hips against his hand and made him scream. "I want to _damage_ you, Cactus, I want to make you remember me." 

She was riding his hand in earnest, now, and he pressed up against her, giving her more. He couldn't catch his breath with her knees bouncing on his diaphragm and, between that and the pain, his head was spinning, but he knew he wanted to hear her voice shake some more.

She came, screaming, grinding into the crook of his thumb joint, and sat back heavily on his belly. When she finally released the nipple she'd been tormenting, it felt hot and swollen, and he could feel the needle wobbling after it swung back. "You're lucky your tits are so pretty, Cactus, or I wouldn't have thought twice," she said, flicking the needle with a nail to keep it oscillating. Then, after a thoughtful pause, "If I were your manager, I'd buy you diamonds and make you wear them to the ring, to show everyone who you belong to."

"And you'd take the price out of my pay."

She laughed, a long, clear peal of laughter. He imagined he could feel it vibrating the needles in his nipples and under his fingernails like tuning forks. "We know each other so well."

He grinned at her, trying for bravado but probably landing on crazy, and thrust his hips up. "You wanna help a guy out?"

She chucked him under the chin, smiling fondly. "Maybe next time, Cactus. I'm a busy woman, you know. Places to be, debts to be paid." She flashed a brilliant grin at him as she slid off his hips and off the bed. "Maybe sweet little Mikey can help you out. I'll send him your way, if I happen to run into him."

Cactus slumped back, heart pounding and cock throbbing, and listened to her heels clack out into the hall.


End file.
